Falling Up
by mangofishtaylor
Summary: Bella's life with the Cullens seems dangerous enough as it is without a little dose of Emmett's antics on the side. What happens when a little fun goes too far? One-shot about how hanging out with vampires can pose a bigger threat than expected.


Falling Up

All I could place into perspective was Edward. His perfect chilled lips on mine, his marble hands holding my waist. I was quickly diving into the deep end of my senses and immersing myself in this indulgence, no matter who was watching. The last I knew, we were outside enjoying the good weather at the Cullen's house, and Emmett was joking loudly. I did not find it hard to block out other distractions as I lost myself in Edward's embrace. The birds twittered and frolicked in the surrounding forest, just as excited about the recent appearance of that mysterious thing called sunlight. Edward's skin was practically blinding in its sparkling brilliance, and I still wasn't fully used to it.

It seemed as suddenly as the kiss started, a huge force shoved me backwards onto the grass, shattering my moment of bliss. My eyes flew open in shock, as a huge explosion mushroomed up behind Edward who was on top of me, forming a protective cage.

"Are you alright, Bella!?" Edward demanded. Realization clicked as I noticed that it was Edward who forced me back. At my lack of response, he almost shouted, "Are you okay?" He looked over my features nervously, still hovering over me and stroking my face. I nodded finally, still stunned, and he physically relaxed. He kissed my forehead in relief, but then his demeanor changed abruptly. He whipped his head around to glare at his brother.

"EMMETT!" Edward stood, then helped me to my feet.

"What happened?" I asked. Edward, though, ignored my question. He started pacing towards Emmett, who was untangling himself from rubble and fighting laughter.

"You insensitive idiot!" By then Emmett was losing his smile at the glacial anger in Edward's eyes. "You could have killed Bella with a stunt like that!" He growled dangerously.

"Aw, come-on Edward," Emmett tried to lighten the black glower that bore holes into him. "Now, would I ever do anything that stupid?" He put on his most persuasive smirk and drove it home.

"It's been known to happen," Edward grumbled, slightly losing his resolve. To seal the persuasion, Jasper walked up behind Edward and placed a calm hand on his broad shoulder, and he immediately relaxed some.

"It was just a little pipe bomb!" Emmett said sweetly, chuckling again, as if he were talking about playing with kittens. _So that's what blew up_, I thought. _That Emmett…_

"By the way, _Eddie_," Emmett chuckled, placing huge emphasis on the nickname his brother hated, "how is it you had no idea this was coming?" He folded his arms across his bulging chest, and it seemed like he was trying to provoke Edward again. "As I remember it, I thought you were a pretty fair mind reader…" He laughed outright wildly. Edward finally gave up picking a fight and started back to where I stood, clearly ignoring his brother. "Oh, that's right! You were kissing your fiancée weren't you!" He laughed playfully once more. I felt the heat of embarrassment rise up my neck.

Edward took my hand when he reached me and kept walking towards the house so fast that I had to run to keep up. We barely reached the sliding door when Emmett called out again, "Eddie can't tell which way's up when he's kissing Bella Swan!" My ears felt practically aflame by then, but I couldn't help but grin that I'd had that effect on him.

Edward still pounded forward once they were inside. A dark grumble issued from his clenched teeth.

"Oh, Edward," I said soothingly as he paced behind the white sofa in their living room. "It's okay!" I chuckled a little to show that I was making light of the situation. "He was just having fun and I didn't get hurt!" _Though I might have if Edward didn't react at_ _the right moment…_I only thought. He probably already knew it anyway. He stopped pacing and looked at me with intense, solemn eyes.

"My family…well, Emmett, is just not used to being careful around you." He was quiet for a short moment, then he added, "for instance, even now, he's planning to build a potato launcher! Also very dangerous and illegal!" Edward's angry pacing was back with a vengeance, until I walked up and put my hand on his forearm, making him look at me.

"Edward, it's a beautiful day outside. Let's just go enjoy it, okay?" I tried to make my simple brown eyes smolder with persuasion like his, while rubbing his arm soothingly, and I didn't think it really worked, but then his hardened expression softened, and he surprised me by embracing me suddenly. He kissed me recklessly until I was delirious, my feet dangling half a foot off the floor.

When he broke the kiss, both of us breathing erratically, he leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Warn me first, the next time you decide to be absolutely irresistible." He was practically purring.

"If that's the reaction I can expect," I whispered back, "there's no way I'll be warning you!" He laughed, kissing my neck briefly, then let me down, taking my hand.

"You ready to go back?" He asked, guiding me back towards the sliding glass door. "I promise I will be more alert to other's thoughts this time!" He cracked a huge smile at me.

"Oh, please don't! It's much more fun this way!" I laughed along with him. By that time we were back in the shade of his porch, overlooking the smoking pile of rubble that Emmett and Jasper were tending to. Emmett, then, looked over to Edward and smiled, glad to see his brother in better spirits.

"Don't worry, Edward, I don't have anything else planned for today!" Edward shook his head, grinning wryly.

"For today," he repeated, sarcastically.

"Yes," I agreed, sitting down on the porch swing, "for today." Edward sat close, next to me, and I nestled into his shoulder. Listening to the birds and the subtle creak of the joints on the swing, I started to doze peacefully. Danger and all, I couldn't be happier to be a part of this wonderful, albeit adventurous family.


End file.
